Many athletes exhibit improved swinging performance when biting their shirt/apparel to steady their head in an improved position. There are many different types of training devices for improving an athlete's technique. These devices range from modified hitting instruments to specialized clothing. For sports in which swinging is required, for example baseball or golf, athletes frequently demonstrate a technical issue by lifting their head out of the proper positioning mid-swing. Lifting the head has a severe impact on athletes' performance as it can cause other issues such as lifting of the hands and the athlete opening up too early on their swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,051 to McGillicuddy illustrates a device to correct the head position of golf players. The McGillicuddy device utilizes a mouthpiece attached to an elastic strap which is connected to a belt that wraps around the user's chest. This configuration does not hold the athlete's head in an optimum position and does not allow for optimum sight of a target. Further, the elastic strap and belt are cumbersome and awkward, making the athlete less comfortable and more distracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,680 to Levy describes a device containing a mouthpiece connected to a fastening assembly by a cord. The fastening assembly is meant to be attached to the athlete's shirt/apparel. This assembly does not keep the athlete's head in an optimum position. The Levy device is also cumbersome and could impact the speed and momentum of the athlete's swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,037 to Watson describes a device which uses a spring loaded clamping mechanism that attaches to the athlete's shirt/apparel. Attached to the clamp is a cord which has a mouth piece secured on the first end and the clamp attached on the second end. This device, when used as intended, is attached just above the user's leading pectoral muscle. This places the user's head in a position which encourages the user to have only one eye turned towards the target or any balls being thrown in the user's direction. This position negatively impacts the user's vision and inhibits the user's swing. Additionally, the Watson device uses tension from the attached cord to shape the athlete's swing and keep the athlete from moving his head out of position, which does not promote any kind of active learning.
In general, previous inventions which aid in correcting the head position of athletes do not allow for the athlete to maintain optimum sight of the target and have been cumbersome, distracting, and interfere with the momentum of the athlete's swing. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that helps the athlete improve sight by enabling the athlete to maintain view of the ball by keeping both eyes facing toward the target. Further, there is a need to for the device to be neither cumbersome nor distracting for an athlete to wear and use.